hello_neighborfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Juniorsky
Juniorsky '''to bardzo popularny polski Youtuber. Z polskich youtuberów nagrywał najwięcej z gry Hello Neighbor. Robił również różne teorie z tej gry oraz grał w przeróżne modyfikacje. Obecnie nie grywa w Hello Neighbor, lecz zapowiedział iż wróci wkrótce do tej rozgrywki, a nawet tęskni za tą grą. Powiedział to podczas grania w ''Mystery Adventure The Stealth . ''Oznajmił, że nie może nagrywać modów, iż nie starczy mu na pobranie ze względu na internet. Sprzęt * Processor: Intel® Core™ i7-4770K Processor (8M Cache, aż do 3.90 GHz) * Pamięć RAM: 2 x 8GB Team Group Xtreem White DDR3-2400 CL10 * Płyta Główna: MSI Z87-G45 Gaming * Karta Graficzna: MSI GeForce GTX 1060 Gaming X 6G TwinFrozr VI 6GB GDDR5 * Chłodzenie Cieczą: Zalman LQ320 * Zasilacz: 850 Watt XFX Pro Series Black Edition Modular 80+ Gold * Monitor: 3 x Asus VX239H-W 58,4 cm (23 Cali) Monitor (Full HD, VGA, HDMI/MHL, 5ms Reakcja) Snow White * Klawiatura: Logitech G213 Prodigy RGB * Myszka: Logitech G502 + Thermaltake E-Sport Laser White 4000DPI Gaming Mouse * Podkładka: Razer Goilathus + Zalman MP1000 * Case: Thermaltake Overseer RX-1 Windowed E-ATX Full Tower Case – Snow White Edition * Słuchawki: Z Telefonu Samsung Galaxy S8 + Sony MDR-RF865R * Mikrofon: the t.bone SC 440 * Kamera: Sony Handycam HDR-CX115 * Kamera Livestream: Logitech C922 * Telefon: Samsung Galaxy S8 * VR: HOMIDO Najważniejsze serie * Granny * Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning * Bendy And The Ink Machine * Hello Neighbour * Roblox * Slendytubbies 3 Ciekawostki *W większości filmów wita się "Siemanko uszanowanko, z tej strony Tomi Juniorsky!". Warto dodać, że słowo Juniorsky zostaje przyspieszone. *W wakacje 2017r. YouTube zabrał mu prawo do robienia transmisji na żywo na jakiś czas, przez użycie utworu na prawach autorskich. Musiał wtedy stremować na swoim drugim kanale, który niegdyś był prowadzony po niemiecku. **Pech chciał, że wtedy miała wyjść pełna wersja gry Hello Neighbor. Jednak data ta została przesunięta na 8 grudnia 2017r. TinyBuild podczas rozmowy z Juniorsky'm zaśmiał się, iż datę wydania gry przesuwa, bo Juniorsky musi zrobić z niej live'a. *Bardzo podoba mu się styl w Hello Neighbor Pre-alpha i Alpha 1. *Na jego kanale można często usłyszeć teksty "Kinga robi kotleta", oraz "Człowieku! ...". Wypowiada je on w sposób memiczny. Ten drugi wykształcił się podczas 8 grudnia 2017r. podczas live'a z pełnej wersji Hello Neighbor. Nawiązuje on do pewnej osoby, która wysłałą taką wiadomość na chacie.co do pierwszego tekstu nie jestem pewny gdzie został odkryty! *Posiada ponad 100 filmów o tematyce Hello Neighbor. *Przez długi czas jego najpopularniejszym filmem był ''OMG!!! DOSTAŁEM NUMER DO SĄSIADA (HELLO NEIGHBOR)!!! ZADZWONIŁEM I ODEBRAŁ!!! #37', lecz został on wypchnięty przez PRAWDZIWA HISTORIA SLENDERMANA, SLENDRINY I GRANNY | Creepypasta #01 (PL/Po Polsku).'' Secret Neighbor Wiele youtuberów tworzy ekipy, którymi później grają w Secret Neighbor . Często są one stałe. Ekipa: *Juniorsky *Karolek *Brasztub *Weza *Neskot89 *GilathissNew *Disowsky *Hadesiak *do odcinku piątego (według filmów Juniorsky'ego) w ekipie nie było Disowsky'ego i Hadesiaka. W odcinku numer 6 byli oni zamiast Karolka i Wezy. Kategoria:Youtuberzy